A Kitsune's Blessing
by AznPuffyHair
Summary: Ever wonder why Onizuka never seems to die? Well, there is a very special reason for that. That reason happens to involve a messenger of Inari. T for safety.
1. Prologue

First off, I like people to know that this is more of a passing fancy. This is not my main focus, so the update speed for this one is going to be extremely slow (and compare to my other stories… that may be really slow…). So if it's good, don't yell/shout/threaten me to update, because most likely I won't. And this most likely won't even pass ten chapters. I intended for this one to be a short project.

**Of course, if people want, they can take the idea and spin off of it!**

Other wise… just enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own…!

Update: Fixed some grammar and changed minor stuff.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Tuck-tuck!**

"Hmm?"

"Hey mister."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have those whiskers on your face?"

"Well, I was born with them. And they're not really whiskers."

"Really? Do they itch or hurt?"

"No. Why do you think they do?"

"Umm… Well, I don't know… They look like they will. But if mister says they don't, then I believe you!"

"…Hey kid, what's you name?"

"Mm? My name is Nomura Tomoko. Nice to meet you! What's yours mister?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you too!"

"Ah, fishcake-san!"

"O-oi! It means maelstrom, not fishcake!"

"Tee-hee, mister, your face is funny! It reminds me of a kitsune-chan!"

"Tomo-chan! It's time to go home!"

"Ah! I have to go Uzumaki-san."

"Eh, yeah. Go on kid. Don't want your mother to be worried now right? …Hmm, what a nice kid. That aside, where can I find this Onizuka Eikichi? I heard he's a pretty interesting person…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**A few years later…**

"…Hmm? Isn't that… AH! FISHCAKE-SAN!"

"N-NANI?" **THUD!**

"Ah! Fishcake-san! Are you alright?"

"T-Tomoko? Oh wow, small world."

"A-ara? F-fishcake-san! Are you sure you're alright? You just trip when I call you!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just surprised. Now run along now. I think your friend is calling you."

"U-UAH! I forgot! Urumi-chan! Sorry fishcake-san! I have to go now!" **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!**

"…Kanzaki Urumi… ka?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two year before the start of GTO storyline…**

"Tomoko! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"A-ah! Miyabi-chan! H-hold on! You're going t-too fast!"

"You're just too slow Toro-ko!"

"W-wuaah!"

"Ma, be nice to her. It can't be helped that she's slow."

"Yeah, whatever Urumi. We're still going to be late!"

"I… I'm sorry!" **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!**

"W-W-WAH! D-DON'T CRY TOMO-CHAN!"

"See! Now you made her cry! TOMO-CHAN~~!" **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!**

"Quiet Urumi! Tomo-chan! Come back! I'm sorry!" **Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!**

"…Hehehe, she grew up quite nicely. A little shy true, but I'll leave that to Onizuka…"

"HEY YOU! SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER WITH THE WHISKERS!"

"Oh shit!"

"…Fishcake-san?"

"A-HA! GOCHA!"

"W-WAH! U-U-URUMI-CHAN! CAN'T BREATH! M-MIYABI-CHAN! HELP ME!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**After the last chapter of GTO…**

"Now this is going to suck. Who knows after all this time I still have to go to school?" Uzumaki Naruto, physically appears to be 15, dressed in a simple white shirt and loose black pants and sneakers, said as he gazed at the strange entrance gate that is currently attracting plenty of attention. It looked like a blonde guy squatting and smoking a cig at the same time while some other bold-headed person is behind him. It reminded him of some strange murder scene for some strange reason. "Still, why do I have to go back to school?"

"Because Naru-chan, you need to give out a final test to see if your choice is worthy of your blessing." A woman of average height, but rather stunning features, be it her face or her body with waist-long raven hair and dressed in a fine kimono with sakura pedal design, said as she gently tapped her companion's arm. "Besides, you say you were bored."

"Hey, being immortal doesn't cook out to be all that it sounds you know? Besides, I didn't choose to be immortal." Naruto bit back with a sour face, but he quickly blanched and started apologizing when he earned a glare back. "S-sorry Inari-baa-chan."

The woman sighed with a pout on her face and said, "Naru-chan! Stop calling me baa-chan. Am I really that old?"

"…Should I answer that?"

"I dare you to!"

"Your humble Naru-chan shall keep his mouth shut, baa-chan."

"That's what I thought, and I'll only let you call me that." The woman identified as Inari said as she produced a fan and covered her mouth with it. "Still, you know that you're my main messenger on earth, and as such you have duties to perform."

"More like I jacked the place of your messenger, but hey, he's a lousy drunk." Naruto smartly replied, which earned him a smack to the head. Or he would have if the woman didn't suddenly stop herself and remember that indeed, the previous messenger was a lousy drunk.

Seeing no other choice, she pouted and said rather sourly, "…Alright, I'll give that to you."

Naruto flashed Inari a charming smile before continuing what he wanted to say. "Anyway, I'll do it under one condition."

"I'll think about it." Inari said with a charming smile before her face lost all happiness and became hardcore serious. "But no, and I repeat, no ramen related…"

"Not going to." Naruto swore with a raised right hand. When Inari nodded the blonde let down his hand and said, "I get to take this girl under my wing."

Now that causes Inari to raise a delicate eyebrow. Her eyes, which are brown right now shone in amusement as she closed her fan and gently tapped her cheek with it. "Now who could this girl be to catch Naru-chan's interests…? Hmm?"

"I think you know. And I think you know the reason too."

"…Touché…" The woman said with a sigh as she waved her fan in a manner as if to say 'of course.' Humming to herself, Inari tapped her chin for a few seconds before she smiled and said, "Oh what the heck. Sure, why not. I'll let you bless another mortal. You practically earned it with how you worked-"

"You mean slaved. **BONK!** Itai!"

"-for me for the… well, a long time." Inari finished, completely unfazed by either Naruto's comment or admitting to the punishment she dealt out with her fan. "Well, so long as you don't make it so obvious that it hurts. Your last stunt is enough. I still have Kami-sama on my behind for it!"

Naruto just chuckled and nodded his head while giving her a thumb up. Seeing this, the woman just smiled before simply vanishing, leaving behind no trace that could even tell that someone was there a moment ago. The blonde boy chuckled before he turned on his heel and walked away from the school.

As he walked away, nobody noticed the mysterious blonde boy that simply departed. No one took notice of that one blonde kid with whisker marks on his cheeks. "Watch out world. Uzumaki Naruto is here." No one even suspected that their life is about to be pushed for another roller coaster ride.

Well, no one except for a certain slow-poke with F cup breast of course.

"…Is that… Fishcake-san?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:

Again, this is but a little experiment I want to try out. Personally, I'm not even sure if this will be continued. If someone likes to adopt the idea, feel free to drop me an e-mail or PM and I'll get back to you on that.

Things you should do before even trying to understand this story: 1) read the entire GTO series, 2) forget every Naruto related storyline that has happened so far except before time skip, and 3) slay your flamer attitude. With those out of the way, it should be rather interesting to read. Again, it's just a little experiment and I'm pretty sure the update on this is going to be _**EXTREMELY**_ slow.

Well, that's about it. Drop me a review on what you think.

HAVE FUN!


	2. Plans in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own the respective manga/anime. They belong to their respective creators and most likely will remain out of my ownership for… ever.

Update: Fixed some stuff…

XXXXXXXXXX

The world was really different now.

That was what Naruto thought as he traveled the street of Tokyo, taking in all the different sights of what many would consider to be the norms.

How long had it been now? How long had it been since he absorbed the power of the blasted fox that cost him countless misery? How long had it been since that damned fox left him along and reincarnated? How long had it been since he watched the Earth as it advanced, then be eradicated into the Stone Age only to once more for technology to become an everyday thing?

How long had he walked, somewhat bitter and never truly happy, through the many different places that now dotted the Earth?

Those questions, he had long since lost track of. Time was no longer an issue to him, and as far as he was concerned there was no such thing as not having enough time. He was after all immortal, no matter how much he wished he wasn't. You'll get tired of things too if you were his age.

You will get bitter too after seeing all the friends you make die of old age while you yourself continue to remain in your prime condition. Through this, Naruto quickly learned that it was best to distance himself from others than to continue suffering heart ache. Inari-sama tried many times to open him up, but she never succeed, always only getting his happy-go-lucky mask that has, for as long as he remember, be on his face.

Not even the one being who knew him probably the best can get him to open up.

"Ara? What brings you here now almighty Uzumaki?"

Speak of the devil…

Turning around, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the high school girl in front of him, wearing a blue pleated skirt that's almost too short for modesty, a white blouse that strained against her impressive chest region completed with a red bow tie, and knee high boots over black thigh length stocking. Said high school girl was but of average height, with a slander figure that most model would kill to have. Her face however was what most would take attention to (and even over her impressive-for-her-age chest), for over full ruby lips and a cute nose, lied a pair of stunning ruby eyes. There were also six marks on her face, three on each cheek that resembled whisker marks. To finish it all, she had a head of surprisingly golden hair that is wild, but soft at the touch, reaching all the way down to her hips. All in all, what stood in front of him was no one but the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or as she now called herself: Takahime Manako.

It still surprised him at times that the fox reincarnated itself into a human, let alone a human female instead of going back to Makai and rising in power.

"Kyuubi…"

The girl pouted as she crossed her arms under her chest and said, "Why won't you call me Manako like everyone else? I'm not the Kyuubi any more, you are now, remember?" With a shrug, Manako quickly terminated the distance between her and her previous prison and latched onto his arm, marveling at the muscle under the fabric of his orange windbreaker, and cooed, "So, so, why don't you take me out for some fun?"

Naruto let some amusement show, wondering if his previous tenant was acting as any school girls would or just putting up an act to show how hyper she appeared to be. He could never really tell with Manako, having retained her nature as a kitsune; tricksters all of them, and he himself won't deny it at all.

You see, reincarnation was a funny thing. You may reincarnate in the Middle Age, but you may not return to the same time line, instead appear hundreds, if not thousands of years into the future. He still remembered the day he found Manako as but a five years old child playing with several children of the same age. She saw him, stopped in her track, smiled, and then simply latched onto his leg while shouting, "FOUND YOU, YOU STUPID PRISON!"

That also caused him some trouble with the local authority. Having a five years old girl shouting "nonsense" about how he kept her trapped and what not tends to lead many to certain misunderstanding; especially when they do not at all understand the situation. But all was in the past.

Now the same little girl who was once his prisoner many, many, MANY years ago was now a teen that still caused him no small amount of trouble. "Ne, ne, why are you so quiet?"

Naruto blinked as he return his consciousness to the present before looking around to see that he had wondered to a different place during his contemplation. Auto pilot can be quite the pain if you didn't know what you were doing. Still, that didn't explain why Kyuubi was still latched onto his arm while pressing her chest against him. "You know, if you keep this up, I would think you're trying to seduce me."

"And who says I'm not?" The witty retort immediately left the girl's mouth, causing Naruto to sigh as it was the same retort that she gave every time he commented on how close she latched onto him. It also continued to make him wonder just why she kept latching onto him when there were many perfectly good males chasing after her. He will probably never understand.

You know what they say about man not understanding a woman's mind…

"Mou… you're ignoring me again."

"No I'm not. I'm just wondering what to do." The blonde deity said as he looked around for something to entertain himself until he remembered that he had some work that needed to be done. Turning to his… acquaintance, Naruto asked, "Do you know of an Onizuka Eikichi?"

Manako blinked once, twice, before tilting her head to the side and said, "Well… he is this rather unique teacher that class 3-4 has. He's rather new, but all the students love him. I wonder why you're interesting in him." The girl finished as she turned her ruby eyes onto Naruto's own cerulean before narrowing them. "Is this one of those deities shit? It's a good thing then that I wasn't born a natural kitsune." (1)

"Now, now, girls shouldn't curse." Naruto automatically said as he reached into his brain to pull out some information about Onizuka that he managed to obtain. "Let's see… a decent guy over all. A bit of a pervert, but then again, I don't fault him. Compare to some in this country, he is much better; though that probably isn't saying much. Has an impossibly strong body, and nearly immortal… though that probably has something to do with me interfering from time to time. Other than that… that's he is quite the interesting guy."

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe him." Manako said with a smirk, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "You should hear some of the things he did with his class. Sometimes I wonder if he's an idiot or just a genius in disguise."

"Hmm… Well, whatever he is, I'll be able to find out personally." Naruto said, purposely doing it in a gleeful manner that caught Manako's attention as her red eyes narrowed upon him. The blonde deity can easily see the gears turning in her head before her eyes bulged out in horror as realization drawn upon her.

"Ooh… This will be interesting…"

Did she just… "Did you just purr?" Naruto asked as he blinked at the oddly gleeful yet blissful face of Manako. She looked like someone had just over dosed her with chocolate.

"Mm… foxes don't purr."

"Says the girl that just purred."

"You can bite me." Manako stuck her tongue out at the other blonde before she put up a thoughtful expression. "So… Have you already completely the paperwork for transfer? Are you still using your name? Will you be living nearby or still returning to the spirit world? Can I sit on you on lunch?"

"Wow! Slow down there! I'll answer them." Naruto exclaimed as he hastily pried himself away from the rather excited girl. Clearing his throat with a cough, the blonde began to answer the questions in order. "First off, I finished all the paperwork… or Inari-baa-chan did anyway. You have no idea how fast she can do them. Secondly, I am using Uzumaki Naruto. Besides it's just easier for me. Third, I'll be living somewhere around, though I've yet to come up with a solution. Hunting for an apartment isn't easy, especially when I don't find anything that suits my taste. And finally… don't you mean sit with me?"

"No. I'm positive I said sit on you." Manako chirped before she latched onto Naruto's arm once more. "As for a place to stay, you can stay with me. I don't think my parents will mind."

"Right. Let's see, my teenage daughter just brought home a complete stranger one day and asks to let him stay. Hmm, I don't know, it screams of unpleasant business." Naruto deadpanned at the idea, and Manako pouted at the obvious rejection.

"If you don't want to, you could just say so you know?"

The pouting and the whining easily got a chuckle out of Naruto simply because the blonde had yet to get use to the fact that the once largest fragment of the Juubi was now a hormone driven teenager… though hormone driven may not be the best way to describe her.

"Manako-nee-sama, there you are." A drastically contracting voice from Manako's sounded from behind the duo, and Naruto turned to the newly arrived while Manako pouted further. "Ah, Naruto-sama, it is a pleasant surprise to meet you here."

Naruto's amusement increased as he observed the new arrival, which as it turned out to be a nearly identical twin to the girl hanging onto his arm. He said nearly identical because unlike the playfulness that shone on Manako's face, hers held a serene peace to it. Where Manako was cheerful and outgoing, this girl had spoken in a restrained but authoritative voice. Then there was how her hair, having the same quality as Manako's, was tied up in a high pony tail. Where Manako's red eyes were large and sparkled with mischief, this one's radiated wisdom. Dressed in the same uniform but with knee-high puffy socks that were so popular for some reason and a pair of simple running shoes, the girl was the definition picture of preen and proper if you ignored how the shirt seemed to be a size too small or how the skirt was just school-legal. (2)

Ooh, can't forget the boken she carried in a long bag.

"Ying, what are you doing here?" Manako asked, her voice still carrying the pout at having her fun interrupted (despite her fun being at Naruto's expanse). The girl just tilted her head and replied, "But nee-sama, you promised kaa-san to return home directly. Though I suppose I can help with an excuse seeing as how you're with Naruto-sama. How are you by the way?"

"I'm good." Naruto said with a shrug. The girl nicknamed "Ying" nodded at the simple reply before advancing to their position. "So Manako is supposed to return home directly from school?"

"That is correct. Kaa-san says that she needs our help with something." "Ying" replied pleasantly before turning to her twin, her eyes sharpening to knife edge as she sing-sang, "Now come along nee-sama. It's best not to let kaa-san wait."

"You're no fun Ying."

"Someone has to keep you in line nee-sama. And of course, I would prefer if you refer to me by my proper name."

"Which is Ying? I'm Yang remember?"

"In the past life perhaps, but we are-."

"-the two side of a coin in this life. Deal with it Ying."

"…I would still prefer if you call me by my name Yukishima."

"More like Yuki-Onna if the rumors from school are to be believed."

"Nee-sama! I certainly do not kidnap people, let along boys!"

"Yeah, yeah; and what have I told you about calling me nee-sama? I'm only what? Two minutes older!"

"But proper respect must be shown nee-sama."

"You don't call kaa-chan kaa-sama or tou-chan tou-sama."

"Ah, but they threaten me with no red bean paste if I insist."

"Then how come you do that with me?"

"Because you have nothing to threaten me with dear nee-sama."

As the back and forth continued, Naruto had to wonder just what were the odds that both half of Kyuubi will be reincarnated in the same household. Of course, this may had something to do with Inari pulling some favors from certain people just as a way to have some fun. Or they were just that powerful that they can actually do this; whichever the case, the two halves of Kyuubi no Yoko were now two teenage girls that were twins.

Somehow, Naruto felt just a slight hint of pity for their parents, though at the same time he had this feeling that they wouldn't be happier. It was this perk about being a Deity: your instincts were usually more dead-on than anyone or anything's. That also implanted the idea of going on a… "social visit" just to see how the girls squirmed.

Ye Gods, he was getting a little too old, finding fun on making young girls squirm. It was either that or he was getting a little too perverted for his damn old ass's good.

"If you will excuse us Naruto-sama, we really must be going." Yukishima said cutting into his thought process with the same tone she greeted him with. Next to her side, Manako gave him a pleading look that Naruto can easily translated as a plea to make up some excuse so she can drag herself away from her other half. Too bad Yukishima knew her other half too well. "Also nee-sama, it is unnecessary for such a sour face. You did promise kaa-chan that you will not deter on your way home."

"Okay." Naruto said with a smirk as Manako's face fell while her eyes glared "traitor" at him. "You two girls take care of yourself. I do believe we'll be seeing each other quite often soon."

As he turned around to do his "vanish in the crowd" exit, he heard Yukishima asked her sister: "Just what does he mean by that? He is never around! And no lying! I know when you lie…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite their expectation, the Takahime twins soon found that whatever Naruto plans to do, he will do it when they least expected it. As such, as the days past, their anticipation continued to dim until one Friday, just before the week of the festival, something happened.

Or more like someone happened.

They expected many things. They had expected so many things in fact that they never really thought about this particular possibility. Hell, the two went through so many ideas, so many tricks and schemes and plans and plots that they never expected this to happen. They were the Kyuubi no Yoko, and they were and still were tricksters among all tricksters (though the school has yet to suffer their amusement, the class of 3-4 does that for them with enough gusto).

The Takahime twins were pretty much like the legends of class 3-4. Rumors surrounded them and while some were exaggerated, the two never did anything to defuse them. The Snow Princess Yukishima and the Amazon Manako were what the school population called them.

They were untouchable like certain people with Class 3-4, because mess with them, and dire consequences were bound to occur.

It was also rumored that they were the only two Wakui Mayu completely refused to go against no matter the odd. He once said it was something about their aura and the way they smiled at each other when some of his subordinates try to scare them. It was never elaborated.

That was getting off topic.

Back on track, the twins never expected themselves to be in this situation of all things.

This "situation" happened to be them carrying cleaning supplies while following a very familiar back. A very familiar back with a blonde head attached to it. "Now where was it that I need to clean again?"

"First floor girl bathroom next to the kitchen… It was flooded somehow." Manako answered in a sort of a daze as her eyes never left their target, still as wide as the moment they landed on the blonde. Then she added as an afterthought, "Probably some prank from the underclassmen."

"Oh right. And where were the mobs kept?"

"Second floor, janitor's closet…" Yukishima answered this one, her face also a blank sheet with "surprise" printed on it in large font letter. The twins looked rather ridiculous at the moment with one loaded with cleaning supplies while the other carrying their school supplies, but they could hardly care. Uzumaki Naruto was here, and he was a janitor of all that which was holy…

They expected him to be a student from some foreign country with a rich background, or even a teacher that just happened to "catch" the principal's eyes, or even some high governmental official that has a bone to pick with someone (probably Onizuka, seeing as how he's the reason why Naruto is even here in the first place), but not as a lowly janitor that quickly drafted their help with his new duty.

Not as a lowly janitor that already had them following him like good little kits!

Somehow, one way or another, there was just this inking that the Goddess Inari had something to do with this. Call it a woman's intuition.

"You know, you two don't have to help. You could always just give me some excuse and you'll be on your way home." Naruto suddenly said as he stopped, never once turning to look at the two parts of his onetime prisoner. "Besides, didn't you promise your mother to return early, Kyuubi?"

"It's Manako, and I don't think she'll mind. Ying is here with me…" The Yang half said with a shrug, or as much as one allowed by the multiple cleaning supplies weighting her down.

"Kaa-chan won't mind so long as I explain that we need to do something for the school…" The Ying half elaborated without prompting, also giving as much of a shrug as she could, having to carry both her stuff and her sister's seeing as Manako is the stronger of the two physically. "Also, why would you only call nee-sama Kyuubi while you call me Yuki?"

"Mm… let's just say I know your sister better. Having her stuck in me for a while tends to do that. You on the other hand… Well, to me, you're just Yuki. Besides, when you two merged all those time ago, it's still her personality as oppose to yours." Naruto explained, before yelping in pain as a bucket smacked him in the back of his head. The deity finally turned to glare at Manako, snaring, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I just feel the need to do that. Maybe it's because you still call me Kyuubi while you call Ying Yuki." Manako explained with a visible tick mark on her forehead despite her innocent smile. Yukishima only shrugged nonchalantly at the small show of violence at someone who can most definitely do something unspeakable to them. They were not afraid of him, that much was obvious. Maybe having known him since forever does that to someone.

Naruto only laughed sheepishly before taking the thrown bucket and handing it back. Manako accepted it easily and rejoined it with the rather heavy pile on ready on her and said, "Oh well, not like it'll matter much."

She was of course ignoring the fact that she had just assaulted a deity.

"So what is your plan boss?" This question surprisingly came from Yukishima, causing two raised eyebrows from Manako and Naruto alike. The girl only tiled her head rather innocently and said, "I prefer to cause some mischief if I may manage, but I've never get the opportunity. Now that Naruto-sama is here however, I know for a fact that I can be of great assistance." The Ying half explained, her lips stretching into a sweet smile that only served to make her innocent expression terrifying. If a student was to see her now, they would quickly turned around and run away.

This sight was further enhanced, for Naruto and Manako grinned nearly identical grins with similar sparkles within their eyes.

With the three combined, catastrophic probably didn't even began to describe the future of this academy.

"By the way… Do you two know a certain Nomura Tomoko?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Onizuka Eikichi sudden shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. Raising his head up from his bowl of ramen (courtesy of one of his student), the Yankee teacher looked around confused trying to get a feel of what he was to deal with.

When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he simply shrugged and dug back into his food. However, his guts continued to tell him that his peaceful day was once more numbered. Except this time, there was just this feeling within him that it won't be the same as what he usually dealt with.

Oh well, he'll just deal with it like how he always handled a situation: he'll wing it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nomura Tomoko blinked once, then twice, before she blinked a third time at the opened cell phone in front of her. The girl with a very impressive bust size for her age blinked once more before putting the phone to her ear once more, asking, "Um… Ano… can you repeat your name please?"

"**Geez. No wonder people call you slow… ITAI! Don't hit me Ying. Anyway, this is Takahime Manako speaking! Are you Nomura Tomoko?**" The person on the other side asked, completely disregarding whoever hit her. Tomoko can only blinked once more, trying to understand just why someone like Takahime Manako would call HER of all people.

"How did you…"

"**Hmm, how did I get your number? I have my way. Now that it is confirmed that you're Tomoko, then what I'm about to say to you is very important! So listen closely!**"

And she did. She listened with rapt attention, hoping that Takahime-san wasn't going to do something to her. Amazon Takahime Manako wasn't someone she liked to be an enemy of. Not when she can kick pretty much everyone's ass and walk away laughing (and she knew because Murai-kun and gang personally tested that).

How did she earn the name Amazon anyway? Oh well.

Still, Tomoko wasn't sure if she should be worried about her, or her sister the Snow Princess Yukishima.

Again, who gave them those nicknames? But of course, to earn them at this age must meant that they were some serious characters.

"**Are you listening you bimbo? Ow! Don't hit me Ying! Hey, don't take me-!**" And then there was the sound of some struggle, some more painful moan, and then finally silence… Then, "**Do excuse Manako-nee-sama. She is… rough around the edge. Now, let me repeat the question: have you been listening?**"

Now how would you answer that? "Um… No?" Honesty seemed to be the best answer here.

A sigh traveled through the phone, though Tomoko can tell that it was more of amusement than exasperation. "**Oh, that is fine then. Let me simplify it seeing as we're kind of tight on time. What we, that is my sister and I likes to know, is would you like to meet Uzumaki Naruto?**"

"…Fishcake-san?"

XXXXXXXXXX

1) Since it is explained the Kyuubi is but one of the nine pieces of Juubi (despite being the most powerful), it shall remain to me that way unless I desire it otherwise.

2) I just want to do this. In canon, the two halves may have been reunited, but that doesn't mean I can't pry them apart for this story again.

So… what do you guys think?


End file.
